Addicted
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: Zero x Yuuki. LEMMON. Sabia que ese hombre le encantaba, viera por donde lo viera.Era tremendamente adictivo y moria por el...


**Addicted****  
By Ritsuka-Rukia****  
-ZeroxYuuki Tribute-**

Ambos voltearon a verse antes de salir corriendo, tomados de las manos, por todo el largo corredor. Todos dormían, incluso la clase nocturna acababa de terminar. No había ni un solo sonido en el lugar, solo el respirar intranquilo de ambos, mas la de el por el hambre.

Moria de hambre. Tenía tiempo que no le daba un ataque de hambre como ese; de verdad le había agarrado de sorpresa. Pero era de esperarse. Últimamente, desde _aquello _se había abstenido a tomar sangre. Entraron de golpe a la habitación. Estaba todo a oscuras y a duras penas y lograban verse los ojos rojos del joven que denotaban que de verdad tenia hambre. De repente, el vampiro tomo a la muchacha del brazo y la arrojó bruscamente a la cama, poniéndose sobre ella al instante.

-¿Zero?-Cuestiono la chica en la oscuridad.

Kiryuu Zero busco desesperadamente el cuello de su acompañante nocturno. Moria de hambre. La chica se tenso sutilmente mientras se preparaba para ser mordida por el vampiro. Zero clavo sus enormes colmillos blancos en el cuello de la joven.

-…Zero…-Exclamo entre dolor y placer.

Kuran Yuuki cerro los ojos mientras sentía la lengua de Kiryuu limpiar el área donde había mordido para después volver a clavar sus colmillos en ella. Instintivamente lo abrazo para atraerlo más hacia ella. Desde hacía poco que le causaba placer ser mordida por Zero. Si Kaname los descubría, seguramente se enfadaría. ¿Kaname? Al diablo con Kaname…

-…Zero…-Dijo en un suspiro y el mencionado dejo de beber su sangre.

Zero se separo de ella, solo un poco, para verla de frente. Yuuki se sonrojo levemente al verlo. Su propia sangre se escurría desde sus labios, pasando por el cuello y la clavícula, hasta perderse por su pecho, siendo tapado este por la camisa blanca del uniforme. El hambre de la chica comenzó a despertar y Zero se percato casi al instante al ver su reacción. Se acerco a ella más provocativamente sin importarle que Kuran mayor lo mataría cuando se enterase… Si es que se enteraba algún día.

-¿Tienes hambre, Yuuki?-Cuestiono.

Una gota de sangre cayó desde la quijada de Zero hasta los labios rojizos de la vampiresa recién despertada. Las ganas de sangre de la mencionada despertaron por completo y en un arranque de desesperación empezó a lamer con fuerza el cuello del muchacho, su barbilla y finalmente sus labios. Ni cuenta se dio del momento en que termino besándolo con salvajismo. Enredo sus dedos en los cabellos plateados de Zero, manchándolo levemente de rojo por su sangre, abrazando en el acto sus caderas con sus piernas, como intentando atraparlo para no dejarlo ir… Como si Zero quisiera irse…

-Yuuki-La llamo al separarse.  
-¿Qué?-Cuestiono.-Zero…-  
-Tengo que irme… Kuran-sempai podría darse cuenta y…-

Yuuki se quedo sorprendida mientras Zero intentaba ponerse de pie al sentir como ella aflojaba poco a poco el agarre. Pero antes de que lo lograra, Yuuki lo jalo bruscamente del cuello de la camisa con notable molestia, tirándolo a la cama con dureza mientras se ponía en sima de el al momento. Zero le miro pasmado, tratando de ver sus ojos en la oscuridad, pero el flequillo le cubría esa parte de su cuerpo y la oscuridad no le ayudaba en mucho. El largo y oscuro cabello de la muchacha estaba hecho una maraña, cayendo delicadamente por sobre su espalda y hombros, dándole al joven vampiro una imagen mas majestuosa de la vampiresa.

-¿Yuuki?-Fue lo único que logro articular sin sonar estúpido.

Zero abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió la lengua de Kuran en su cuello para después morderlo con fuerza. La respiración se le corto por un momento y cerro los ojos con fuerza. Yuuki succiono su sangre, como si jamás hubiera tomado, como si tuviera tiempo matándose de hambre.

-¿Satisfecha?-Pregunto Zero cuando Yuuki comenzó a limpiar su cuello con su lengua.  
-Zero…-Volteó a verlo.-Tu sangre… es deliciosa…-

Se supone que Zero se sonrojaría con un comentario así, pero la lujuria lo invadía y la excitación estaba casi al máximo como para que algo así lo sonrojara, solo aumento sus deseos de mas que eso. Una carcajada lujuriosa se escucho por la habitación, sorprendiendo un poco a Yuuki. La mencionada miro a Zero con curiosidad ¿De que se reía, que era tan gracioso? Zero alzo su mano y le acarició el cabello amablemente observando embelesado la imagen frente así. Kuran Yuuki, la chica más bella del planeta, batida de sangre en las comisuras de los labios, la fina barbilla, su cuello… Batida de SU sangre.

-Te vez preciosa…-Murmuro para la mujer.

El chico se sorprendió de sus propias palabras y ya mejor no dijo más. Relajo su cuerpo totalmente, sintiendo el peso de Yuuki sobre su cuerpo. La última se le acerco peligrosamente, Zero le miro con curioso deseo. Al instante, ambos juntaron sus labios con desesperación una vez más.

-¿Y si Kuran-sempai…?-No logro terminar, Yuuki volvió a besarle.-Yuuki…-Dijo de nuevo, pero esta volvió a juntar sus labios.

La vampiresa trato de desabrochar desesperadamente la camisa blanca del cazador de vampiros, rompiendo varios botones en el intento. Sus labios hallaron victoriosos la sangre que se había escurrido por su cuello hacia su pecho. Zero contuvo un momento sus impulsos masculinos, pero al final se dejo vencer por la chica.

-Yuuki…-Murmuro mientras esta lamia su clavícula desesperadamente.- ¿Te excita tanto beber sangre?-

Yuuki se detuvo al escucharlo. Se separo rápidamente de el, percatándose de golpe de lo que estaba haciendo. Miro a Zero debajo suyo con la camisa abierta, marcas rojas en ciertos lugares y el cuello y clavícula brillando levemente por la saliva. Trago saliva intentado recobrar la compostura, pero Zero la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo hacia el. Se incorporo con ella entre sus brazos, sentándose en la cama.

-¿Por qué estas llorando Yuuki?-

Zero acaricio dulcemente el cabello de la muchacha al entender su llanto. Yuuki se acurruco más a su pecho, como si con eso le agradeciera su cariño incondicional. Toda idea de que Kaname los descubriera desapareció de la mente de ambos, centrándose únicamente en ellos.

-No quiero dejar de ser humana, Zero…-Murmuro una vez que se calmo un poco.-Ahorita me deje llevar por mis impulsos y casi…-Se detuvo al recordarlo.-No quiero lastimarte ni mucho menos, Zero…-

-No lo has hecho, y no lo harás…-La interrumpió.-Yuuki…-La chica lo volteo a ver.

Cálido. Yuuki cerró los ojos cuando sintió a Zero juntar dulcemente sus labios con los propios. Ese beso era diferente a todos los demás. Para ella eran indescriptibles las múltiples sensaciones que el acto le hizo sentir. Se separaron con mucho trabajo, pues Yuuki parecía no querer soltar a Zero. Un corto beso, tras otro, tras otro. Todos por parte de la vampiresa que no quería que Zero se alejara de ella.

-Tu cuello es adictivo, Zero…-Le comento sin abrir los ojos. Zero pego su frente con la de ella, igualmente sin cerrar los ojos.-Tu sangre es adictiva, Zero…-Volvió a hablar.

Zero la callo con sus labios una vez más. De verdad estaban para que llegara Kaname. Kiryuu se reprocho severamente pensar en el moreno en ese preciso momento. Un momento como ese. De repente, Yuuki se separo bruscamente de el.

-¿Yuuki?-Exclamo el de cabellos plateados  
-Yo…-Empezó a decir, Zero pudo ver a duda inundar sus ojos.

Zero medio sonrió al ver la _inocencia _de la chica. La tomo por el mentón y le obligo a verle a los ojos. Yuuki se sonrojó un poco mientras su cabeza se debatía con su corazón en saber que era exactamente lo que sentía por Zero. Era una necesidad casi lunática de que Zero la mordiera, tomara de su sangre, la besara, tocara y… Y muchas cosas mas que nunca había sentido con nadie, ni siquiera con Kaname.

-Me gustas mucho, Yuuki…-

Y ese fue el detonador de todo. Se sonrojó mucho más y sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. ¿Por qué? Zero volvió a dirigir sus labios hacia ella, pero fue Yuuki quien termino con el espacio entre ellos.

-Tus labios tambien son adictivos.-

Zero sonrió al escuchar tal declaración. Yuuki se lo quedo viendo como si esperara que dijera algo más.

-Ze…-

Kiryuu beso una vez más a la chica, como si no quisiera una respuesta. La verdad era que en serio no la quería. Tenía miedo. Zero de verdad temía el rechazo de Yuuki, que lo detuviera. El sabia que la muchacha estaba enamorada de Kaname desde antes de conocerla e incluso su destino es estar con el. Kuran Yuuki nació para Kuran Kaname. El, Kiryuu Zero, era solo un estorbo para ellos.

Todo estaba a oscuras. Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y la Luna, llena con un color rojizo, se veía esplendorosa en el cielo nocturno que tenia algunas nubes. Después de tanto tiempo al fin se digno a ver en donde estaban. Reconoció el lugar como su propia habitación. Sintió como la blanca camisa se deslizaba suavemente por sus hombros y brazos, su saco había salido sobrando junto con el de Yuuki minutos atrás.

-Si no me detienes ahora, no podrás hacerlo más tarde, Yuuki…-Susurro Zero en su oído, Yuuki se estremeció un poco al escucharlo.  
-Zero…-Susurro y se acerco a su oído.-Hazme el amor…-

Zero sonrió un poco y su corazón se acelero un poco mas. Yuuki le beso dulcemente la comisura de los labios, haciéndole notar que de verdad quería estar con Kiryuu Zero. No con su parte vampiriza que mataría por su sangre, si no del chico testarudo del que se enamoro sin darse cuneta. Todo lo tenía claro. El hecho de haber sido mordida por Kaname y convertirse en vampiresa le nublo la mente y con trabajo y pensaba con claridad. El aceptar ser su amante, lo hizo sin pensar. Los recuerdos y las órdenes la tenían con la espada en la pared, pero pudo más el corazón que el destino, y por eso ansiaba tanto estar con Zero. El hico la observo detenidamente.

-¿Estas segura?-

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y una mirada dulce que, ella estaba segura, jamás le había dado a alguien, ni siquiera a Kaname. ¿Kaname? ¿Esto seria algo así como serle infiel? Bueno, si lo era, a decir verdad, le importaba como le importaba si Zero era vampiro o no… Ósea, nada.

-Zero…-Susurro sacando a Kaname de sus pensamientos.

La blusa callo al suelo mientras Yuuki seguía abrazada a el. Zero acaricio con la yema de sus dedos desde el espacio entre la falda y la espalda de Yuuki hasta su cuello. Hecho la cabeza para atrás cuando Yuuki dirigió su boca hacia el suyo amenazando con morderlo, pero eso nuca paso. Yuuki roso con sus labios el cuello del muchacho, logrando que su emoción por estar juntos aumentara.

-…Yuuki…-Suspiro cuando la chica comenzó a acariciar su pecho mientras besaba su cuello.

El chico volvió a abrazarla hacia el, buscando el broche del brassier rosado que traía puesto. La separo un poco de si para besarla con fuerza. Bajo besando su barbilla hasta legar a su cuello. Deslizo uno de los tirantes de la prenda mientras el otro caía por si mismo. Zero beso con devoción el pecho de la chica, amando el sabor de cada centímetro su piel al descubierto. Definitivamente, todo en Yuuki era delicioso; mientras se deshacía del brassier. Volvió a probar sus labios, poniendo pecho contra pecho. El contacto de su piel con la de ella le hizo estremecer y el lívido aumento de golpe. La tomo amablemente de la cintura, acostándola con sumo cuidado en la cama, con el sobre ella.

-Última oportunidad para retractarte.-Le anuncio Zero, Yuuki le miro con cariño.  
-¿Retractarme? ¿De que?-Zero se separo un poco de ella para verle el rostro, Yuuki acaricio la mejilla del chico suavemente.- De lo único que me retracto es de haber nacido _para _Kaname…-

Zero abrió un poco mas de lo normal los ojos ante lo dicho, Yuuki sonrió cariñosamente para el; Kiryuu le regreso la sonrisa. Nuevamente la beso con fuerza, pero con todo el cariño que se había guardado. Subió sus manos por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pechos, tocando cuidadosamente uno de ellos; logro oír un gemido de la chica al momento de apretar levemente el montón de carne. Pronto sus labios comenzaron a jugar delicadamente con el pezón izquierdo de la chica, mientras su mano jugaba con el derecho. Yuuki gemía casi sin control y eso que era únicamente el principio de todo.

-Zero…-Murmuro.

Yuuki movió de arriba hacia abajo su cadera, por instinto, pegando con la de Zero. El chico sintió que algo en su anatomía ardía y sabia perfectamente que era. Lamió circularmente el pezón de la mujer, endureciéndolo por la excitación. Se dirigió al otro, sin despegar su vista de los pechos desnudos. Yuuki era perfecta para el. El tamaño de sus pechos era adecuado; nada de exageraciones casi vulgares ni nada pequeños que daban pena. Simplemente perfectos. Lamió toda el área de sus senos, pasando su lengua por la separación de ellos, olfateando con su nariz su bello perfume, llenando de saliva su clavícula y succionando ciertos lugares para marcarla como suya. El sentimiento de saber a Yuuki como suya le hizo sentir que el corazón se le apretaba de felicidad. Yuuki era suya.

-Me…toca…-

Zero subió lentamente su mirada ante lo dicho, la castaña le miro con picardía. Zero comprendió lo que quería. El peliplata se acostó en el colchón con la muchacha enzima suyo. Yuuki dedico dulces carisias al pecho desnudo del chico, excitándolo con cada roce de sus pieles. Sus labios saborearon la piel del joven, deleitándose con su sabor. Busco los labios del chico, besándolo con algo de timidez, pero con toda la pasión que pudo expresarle. Delicada y suave, fue bajando sus caricias en forma de besos hasta toparse con el pantalón del chico. Bajo la cremallera lentamente, sin despegar su mirada de su objetivo, el botón salio sobrando a la par. Zero le ayudo a deshacerse de la negra prenda, dejando paso a su ropa intima que resaltaba su abultado miembro. Yuuki miro detenidamente el bulto frente a ella, trago saliva al darse cuenta de lo que podía causar en Zero.

-Tócalo…-

Yuuki trago saliva nuevamente, estaba realmente insegura. No había hecho _esto _con nadie y estar en _esta _situación le hacia pensar que de verdad no sabia nada sobre sexo. Coloco su mano sobre el miembro del vampiro, logrando arrancarle un suspiro ronco al instante. Emanaba un aura caliente de si y un olor que le parecía excitante. No pudo contenerse y dejo que su boca se posara por sobre la tela. Escucho un grito ahogado por parte de Zero y sonrío en su mente. Su lengua vago por toda la tela a su alcance, humedeciendo en parte el _equipo _de Zero. Mordió levemente el lugar, jugueteando coquetamente con el chico.

-Yuuki…-Murmuro el joven.-Ya… basta… es suficiente…-

La pureblood alzo su mirada al chico, viéndole inocentemente. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Se preocupo un poco al pensar que no le satisfacía, pero todos esos pensamientos se borraron cuando el peliplata se saco los boxers de un jalon. Yuuki abrió un poco mas de lo normal los ojos, casi se le cae la boca de la impresión. El pene de Zero estaba totalmente erecto y ella era la única culpable. Se acerco con lentitud una vez que Zero se acomodo en la cama de nuevo; tomo el miembro del muchacho con una mano y empezó a lamerlo lentamente. Zero apretó las sabanas y se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar ni nada por el estilo. Los gemidos del chico le indicaban que de verdad lo disfrutaba y ella lo estaba gozando en grande, a decir verdad. Succiono ligeramente el pene del vampiro mientras sentía como su vagina se humedecía cada vez más.

-Me vengo, me vengo…-Le advirtió.

Zero eyaculo casi al instante de haber hablado. Yuuki se quedo sentada sobre el colchón totalmente sonrojada. Nunca creyó hacer algo así. De repente, Zero la jalo del brazo y la coloco en sima suyo, besándola apasionadamente. Yuuki cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso, dejando que la lengua del cazador jugara con la suya, deleitándose con su sabor. Zero era un manjar, viera por donde viera.

-Tu cuerpo también es adictivo…-Agrego a su lista.

Kiryuu sonrío. Bajo la cremallera de la falda del uniforme de la chica, Yuuki termino por quitársela. La acostó suavemente en el colchón, admirando la belleza de aquella mujer que lo había enamorado como un loco. Dirigió sus labios a su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente. Yuuki gimió cuando sintió los comillos del muchacho clavarse en su piel. El chico bajó sus besos por el cuello, saboreando los pechos de la chica. Jugo con uno de los pezones de la vampiresa, mientras que su mano acariciaba el otro, Yuuki gemía como nunca creyó hacerlo. Esto era como un sueño. Cada sensación nueva descubierta, era como un sueño. Aun no lograba asimilar lo que sucedía. Zero mordió uno de los pezones de la chica, dejándola sin aliento totalmente. Bajo besando su plano abdomen, jugueteando con su ombligo y finalmente llenando de besos la ingle de la chica. Yuuki trago saliva cuando sintió la respiración pesada de Kiryuu en su entrepierna. Cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando el muchacho penetro su cavidad con su lengua, deleitándose con su amargo sabor que le sabía a la gloria misma. Incluso mejor que su sangre, tal vez. La chica gemía descontroladamente y enredo sus finos dedos en la cabellera plateada del cazador. Se iba ir al infierno por esto.

-Mas… mas…-

El sonido de sus gemidos y la voz susurrante, le parecía el cantar de los ángeles. Yuuki empujaba levemente su cabeza para ayudar las penetraciones de la lengua masculina. Zero hayo su clítoris, tocándolo con la punta de su lengua. Yuuki se llevó ambas manos a la boca, amortiguando un par de gritos mientras Zero jugaba con su punto de placer. La mujer se mordió la lengua, queriendo no gritar, pero uno que otro sonido se escapaba de su boca de vez en cuando.

-Zero…-Murmuro al ver que el chico se alejaba de ella.-¿Qué…?-  
-Yuuki.-La llamo, limpiando los líquidos que habían quedado en su rostro con el dorso de su mano.-No me iré.-Le aclaro al ver la expresión del rostro de la chica.-¿Estas lista?-

La chica cerro sus piernas y las flexiono acostada en el colchón, cubriendo sus senos con sus brazos, abrazándose a si misma. La vergüenza la ataco en el último momento. Zero sonrió al verla sonrojada y muerta de vergüenza. Se coloco sobre ella, tomando sus brazos que le detenían la admiración de sus pechos. Una mano vago hasta su entrepierna, buscando que sus piernas se separaran.

-No te hare daño…-Murmuro.-Te amo Yuuki, en verdad te amo.-

Yuuki sonrió al oír las palabras de Zero y aflojo sus piernas, dejando que Zero las separara con su mano. Metió un dedo en su cavidad, preparándola para recibirlo. No por nada, mucho menos por presumir; pero su cavidad era muy pequeña y su pene demasiado grande para ella. Sintió una sensación agradable recorrer su cuerpo cuando lo admitió_, orgullo_. Una sonrisa de autosatisfacción se formo en sus labios y Yuuki gimió mas fuerte como si el se lo hubiera dicho. Zero soltó un alarido de placer y satisfacción. El solo hecho de tener a Yuuki en su cama desnuda lo hacia sentirse en el paraíso. Hacerla gemir fuertemente era increíblemente placentero, era una gran azaña. Doblegar a la mujer que le pertenecía a Kuran Kaname con tan solo un roce. Ser el verdadero dueño de esa mujer prohibida, poseerla. Le había ganado amablemente al Kuran mayor. Se sentía… increíble. Pero lo que mas lo hacia sentirse grande, era el hecho de que esa misma mujer se le estaba entregando a voluntad. Como si… como si le amara a el y no a Kaname.

-Zero…-Murmuro.-Ya… ¡Hazme tuya!-

El muchacho sonrió satisfactoriamente. Separo un poco más las piernas de la vampiresa y se coloco entre ellas, moviendo circularmente su miembro para poder lograr con satisfacción entrar en ella. Yuuki cerro fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo como entraba en ella el miembro del hombre que poco a poco la poseía. Pronto, supo que el chico se había adentrado totalmente en ella y que se había llevado la poca inocencia que le quedaba. No le dolió, solo sintió una punzada algo brusca, pero nada inesperado. Increíble. Seguramente se debía a su nueva posición vampírica, pero el caso era que no había sentido el dolor esperado.

-¿Estas bien?-Cuestiono el vampiro.  
-Si…-Hablo en voz baja, extasiada.-Continua…-

Zero sonrió para si mismo y comenzó a embestir lentamente a la chica. Yuuki trago saliva, apretando las sabanas y mordiendo uno de sus dedos por las inexplicablemente deliciosas ondas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo en ese momento. Sus gemidos se intensificaron y aumentaron gradualmente junto con las envestidas del peliplata. Consiguiendo un ritmo casi salvaje, Zero obligo a la chica a hincarse en la cama, vulgarmente hablando "_ponerse_ en cuatro", para poder penetrarla de mejor manera. La muchacha mordió las sabanas, dejándose llevar por el grato placer que la invadía. Quería gritar, pero alarmaría a todo mundo. Sabía que Kaname podría descubrirla, pero incluso eso le importaba nada en ese momento. Se había entregado a Zero a voluntad, amaba a Zero a voluntad, tenía su propia voluntad. No iba a estar detrás de su hermano toda la vida, y aunque no lo fuera, tampoco lo haría. Kaname era una obsesión, un capricho. Zero era un vicio, su adicción, lo único que mas amaba en esa vida.

-¡Ah…!-

Sintió a Zero venirse dentro de ella y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos. Callo boca abajo al colchón, con Zero sutilmente sobre ella. Ambos tenían una sonrisa idiota en el rostro y respiraban con mucha dificultad, pero totalmente satisfechos. Zero salio de ella, acostándose a espaldas del colchón, Yuuki se removió con algo de trabajo y logro acomodarse en el pecho de él, sintiéndose acunada como una niña pequeña, la niña pequeña de Zero. El chico sonrió, acariciando lentamente el cabello de ella. Pronto su respiración se normalizo y la chica Kuran supo que podían reanudar el acto. Así que, decidida y sin vuelta de hoja, se coloco sobre el joven y rozo insistentemente su entre pierna contra la de Zero, logrando hacer reaccionar al chico. Coloco nuevamente el miembro del cazador vampiro dentro de ella y reanudo las envestidas con cierta lentitud, con algo de pena. El chico se sentó en la cama, con ella sobre el, aun dentro de Yuuki. Ayudo a la chica con las envestidas y pronto la mujer pudo llevar un ritmo placentero y veloz para ambos. Zero tenía una sonrisa casi tatuada en el rostro, ella gemía insistentemente y no dejaba de moverse. Definitivamente, ese hombre tenía la capacidad de volverla loca. Acuno su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de Zero, sintiendo como este la abrazaba mientras ambos seguían el ritmo marcado por ella. Se sentía tan bien… Que todo dejo de importarle, tenía la mente en blanco y solo contaba ese momento. Ese dulce momento…

-¡Zero…!-

Y el susodicho volvió a venirse dentro de ella, dejándose caer sobre la cama mientras sentía el loco respirar de la vampiresa. Subía y bajaba casi al mismo tiempo que el palpito de su corazón, algo bastante increíble se podría decir. Murmuro su nombre barias veces mientras sentía los efectos del orgasmo obtenido… Y lo mismo se repitió más veces hasta que poco a poco fueron perdiendo la fuerza y ambos cayeron agotados al colchón, abrazándose. El cabello de la castaña se extendía por toda la almohada, sus ojos brillaban de manera cariñosa. Se veía preciosa. Zero la miro con dulzura, como quien mira a una niña pequeña. La niña de sus ojos. Tapo ambos cuerpos desnudos con una de las sabanas que habían acabado en el suelo, dejando que la chica se acomodara en su pecho.

-Fue maravilloso…-Murmuro la mujer.

Zero sonrió al oírla, contesto con una carcajada mientras acariciaba su hombro suavemente. Yuuki miraba su rostro como si viera al Dios mismo y el solo miraba hacia el techo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Ni idea de que pasaría entre ellos de ahora en adelante, pero de algo estaba seguro: Ya nada iba a ser igual ahora. Ambos eran consientes de ello. Sabían que de alguna manera u otra algún día tendrían que enfrentarse a Kaname, a su ira quizá. Seguramente, más bien.

-Yo… Zero, cuando llegue el momento… ¿Me vas a llevar contigo?-  
-No te matare, si eso piensas.-Contesto.- Perdóname por haberte dicho algo tan idiota como eso…-  
-Me refería que cuando nos tengamos que enfrentar a nii-san, me lleves contigo a donde quiera que bayas…-  
-… Creí que querías a Kaname…-  
-¿Quién no quiere a su hermano?-Sentencio obviando esa parte.-Adoro a mi hermano y se que estoy como obsesionada con él, pero… ¿Sabes? Esto me sirvió para darme cuenta de muchas cosas.-Hablo algo sorrajada, Zero la miro a los ojos ahora.-Zero tu cuello es adictivo, tu sangre esa adictiva, tus labios son adictivos, tu cuerpo es adictivo… Tu eres adictivo, yo soy tu más fiel seguidora en ese aspecto…-Dijo sin mirarle al rostro por la vergüenza.-Lo que yo quiero que entiendas, es que… Te amo. Soy adicta a ti y a tu amor, quiero que tu lo seas a mí y a mi amor…-Y sonrió con algo de inocencia.  
-Yuuki…-Murmuro algo sorprendido. Hasta que su corazón palpitante de emoción le recordó que aun estaba vivo y no era un sueño.-Vuelve a preguntarme….-  
-¿Me vas a llevar contigo?-  
-Todos los días, para siempre.-

_**Endless**_


End file.
